regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is (100%) in The Air/Transcript
Plot the heroes are celebrating valentines day from the park. But Barranco will stop at nothing to create his valentines day for bad guys and concor earth to send out Dark Rabbids and telling them to capture people. Transcript the episode starts at the park mordecai: this is going to be the best valentines day ever gumball: yep since the day we will show up valentines cards benson: okay everyone we have good news today is valentines so who ever has a girlfriend pick up your girlfriend mordecai,gumball,mitch,rigby,darwin, and red left benson: and the rest of you that doesn't have a girlfriend you can just make valentine card for friends wander: Sylvia, valentines day is my favrotie special holiday every February Sylvia: tell me about it, when I was young I was giving by brothers some valentine cards during every valentines day *(Cupid arrives) *'Cupid': Do-do-do-do who can make I say I love you? *'Randy Cunningham': Hello. *'Cupid': Hello. *'Randy Cunningham': Who are you? *'Cupid': Cupid. I'm here to use the magic arrows to fall in love. Watch this (Cupid use a shot with Tracy & Tommy and hug) *'Randy Cunningham': It worked. *'Cupid': Yep. Another settleflight Valentine's Day customer. *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Cupid, can I ask you a favor. *'Cupid': Yeah, what you need? *'Randy Cunningham': Well, Theresa Fowler and I going to the ballroom can you help me? *'Cupid': Sure why not. I have a list at the Ballroom. *'Randy Cunningham': Good. *(At Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Mordecai': Thanks for decrating the Valentines Day dance, Ballroom Ghosts? *'Ballroom Ghosts': No problem. Peter: Ghosts!? I thought that this is safe! Lisa: well, if you invited me, let's just say, I'm going alone *'Mordecai': Don't worry they helping us. at the throne room in the moon barranco: oh chef cochon, why aren't they inviting us during valentine's day chef cochon: simple my lord, because if you haven't been evil, they would invite you barranco: but I like being evil, besides it is my favorite thing chef cochon: well why not to send Dark Rabbids that will do barranco: that is a brilliant idea back at the park Lisa: Valentine's day, the main petal of love. To me, the main petal of lonelyness. Back at the moon Barranco: and, I will make all the world lonely, so that I can dominate earth, WITHOUT THEM NOTICING!!! Thanks to your idea, cochon. Our valentine's day for bad guys will be born! send out Dark Rabbids! goombas, helmet piggies, and big gray rabbids: yes sir(sending out dark rabbids) Dark rabbids attacks the world Lisa: Barranco's ship! Maybe I should sneak in (Lisa sneaks into Barranco's ship) gir:(diquised as a dog) hey wait for me lisa: wait gir you don't-(gets pushed in as gir got in)... stand zim: where's gir bart: and where's lisa Barranco: aha, Lisa and Santa's little helper Gir: it's just me (Lisa comes face to face with Barranco) Lisa: and just why is there dark rabbids here? barranco: as you can see I send them to capture *(At Hooba shack) *'Benson': Okay. We need some burgers for the valentine's dance. Let's go. *'Fran Vantan': Hello, I am Fran Vartan. How may I help you? We have many fine hooba foods for you to enjoy. Would you like the Hooba Junior, The Hooba-Dooba, the Double Hooba-Dooba. the Uber-hooba, or the Grand Poobba-Hooba with cheese? *'Mordecai': Bunch of Burgers. *'Fran Vantan': But if you don't say the hooba name, I don't know what button to press. It says I can only either press the "Hooba Junior" or the "Double Hooba-Dooba--" *'Rigby': Press a button. *'Fran Vantan': Which button? *'Pops': Any button! *'Fran Vantan': The Uber-Hooba, Hooba Junior, Hooba-Dooba, Double-Hooba-Hooba? *'Mitch': Yeah. *'Fran Vantan': Ooh, that's the Hooba-Special! *'Pops': Do a Burger-Hooba! *'Fran Vantan': Hooba-Dooba! *'All': Chanting Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! *(Fran Vantan, Mordecai and the gang are stuck doing a in whirlpool of hooba) *'Fran Vantan': (Cackles) Yeah! *Marge: But what about Lisa and Gir? I'll have a burger Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! *(Marge is stuck doing a in whirlpool of hooba skoodge: I can't take it anymore, we need the big ones that are not junior fran vantan: I guess the hooba dooba would do red(tallest): finally we would get the big burgers purple(tallest): yeah, cause we wanna know if earth meat taste good back at the park, the dark rabbids are capturing te heart of the park barranco: yes dark rabbids capture the heart of the park, once captured then victory at last for valentines day for villains HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(At Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Benson': Okay we got the burgers for the valentine's day dance and radicola for the valentine's day too. *'Rigby': Wonderful. *'Johnny Emp'r'r': We the Ballroom Ghosts to help for the dance. at the living room zim: I am not sure what happen to gir and lisa, but shall we play super smash bros melee gumball: of course zim *'Zim': Before the Valentine's dance. gumball and zim played super smash bros melee while with the gang *'Mordecai': Hey, Fran Vartan, Feeny Vartan. Wanna help to serve the hooba burgers for the Valentine's dance? *'Feeny Vartan': Yeah. My wife and I are gonna serve at the Valentine's dance. back atnthe park, gir sudennly crash downed to the house zim: gir where dis you come from gir:(in dog disquise) lisa and I got captured, so we escape the prison level by hacking a switch, the empire troops surround us, I tried to make both of us escape, but lisa pished me out of the ship mostly trying to save me while I was falling from the sky *'Zim': Really? gir: yes, and hey may I play super smash bros melee too gumball: sure the trio are continuing to play super smash bros melee with the gang *'Mordecai': The Punch Bowl and snacks are for the Valentine's dance. What else? sudennly the empire fleet approached and started to attack the gang *'Mordecai': What are they doing here? empire troops approached with their lazor plungers, several of them appearing mordecai: I wish the rangers were here *(Vinny arrives) *'Vinny': Hey, what's going on? *'Mordecai': Vinny. *'Mordecai': Oh, no. *(Mordecai & Vinny Being captured by 2 pirate commandos) *'Rigby': Now what are we going to do? *(At the Empire Cell) *'Vinny': What are we doing at the Empire Cell? while at the living room zim: yes, I own both of you two times gumball: yep you sure did *'Zim': Before the next stage, we should put time on 5 mins to 10 mins. nicole appeared lookingmfor something zim: nicole, what are you searching for *'Nicole': I am searching for the valentines dance decorations at the Parkside Lux Ballroom. zim: how come *'Nicole': For the Valentine's dance. zim: if malleard is still alive, he wouldn't have to die gumball: well I still feel bad about him being a monster *'Zim': Right..... (Flashbacks from Benson kills Malleard started to make the trio remember) *'Gumball': Good point. gir:(still in dog disguise) while the valentine dance is gonna start, ill make a valentines cake(left to the kitchen) *'Zim': Right. We gonna move people for the Valentine's Dance, first we should finish a few more stage battles Gumball: Good idea, but hey where is everyone? back at the moon *(The gang are still having ideas) *'Mordecai': Now what are going to do, Vinny? vinny haved no idea *'Mordecai': Here goes nothing. *(Mordecai & Vinny uses the stopwatch and it slows down everything except for Mordecai and Vinny. Grabs the heart of the park and teleports to the park. Then the stopwatch breaks into pieces and the time goes normal) *'Mordecai': We did it. We got the Heart of the Park. *'Vinny': To the Valentine's dance. *(At Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Mordecai': We're back. benson:nhey where is lisa *'Vinny': We don't know. *'Mordecai': We gonna find Lisa and fast. *'Vinny': Let's go. Zim: And on the way, Gir is already making a valentines cake. I hope he's doing well. At the kitchen gir:(in dog suit but unmasked while using a how to make a valentines cake book) and last but not least a half inch of sugar(puts a half inch of sugar) and put it in the ovem, turn it on 20%, and put on 2 hrs and 35 minutes (put the bowl in the oven, closes the over door, turned it on, use it on 20%, and puts it on 2 hours and 35 minutes) well now time to wait for 2 hours, and 35 minutes. *(At outside) *'Vinny': We can't find Lisa anywhere. *'Lisa': Sorry. About that. Milhouse Van Houten and I going to the dance. *'Mordecai': Right. Let's go. *(At Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Mordecai': Hey Sonic, who are you going to the dance with? *'Sonic': Sally. *'Mordecai': What's with the look? I know you're stressed, but let that stress go and try to impress her. You break dance, right? *'Sonic': Yes. *'Hawkeye': Hey, Cupid use this Happy Valentine's day. *'Cupid': Thanks. What is it? *'Hawkeye': A Crossbow. *'Cupid': Nice. *'Mordecai': Hey, Gumball you gonna take Penny to the dance? *'Gumball': Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *'Studder': Hi everybody look what I brought for a date. (Shows them an onion) *'Hawkeye': Studder, you are one of the weirdest people on earth to love an onion *'Studder': Because I like onions! They were my favorite food. *'Peter Griffin': He's right. The Ballroom Ghosts are now helping the Valetine's dance. *'Mordecai': Hey, Director Furry. Can you host the Valetine's dance? *'Nick Fury': You bet I will. *'Mordecai': Cool Shadé. You are the DJ. *'Cool Shadé': Right. *'Sonic': Hey Tails, my bro! Who are you going to the dance with? *'Tails': You don't want to know. It was Cream the Rabbit. *'Mordecai': I am so proud of you. *'Tails': Thanks, Mordo. I hear that Knuckles likes Rouge the Bat. *'Sonic': Well, Knuckles is lucky, because Rouge has.... you know, hot style. *'Mordecai': She's the bat. *'Sonic': Yes. *'Mordecai': Hey, Red you gonna take Female Red to the dance? *'Red': Heck yeah! *'Mordecai': Hey, Peter you gonna take your wife, Lois to the dance? *'Peter': I sure am, especially showing her a powerful ring that I plan to give to Lois. *'Mordecai': Spider-Man you cook the Food for the Valetine's dance. *'Spider-Man': Got it. *'Iron Fist': Hey, Mordecai. Can I help Spider-Man cooking for the Valentine's dance? *'Mordecai': Sure. *'Mordecai': You bet. We're almost ready. The dance is tonight. Are we ready to impress these girls that you want? *'Iron Man': Oh, yeah. *'Mordecai': You ready for this, Cupid? *'Mordecai': DJ! You ready!? *'Cool Shadé': Oh yeah! *'Mordecai': Let's do it! *(Sonic put a valentine chocolate/vanilla cake on the table) *'Sonic': Hey Sonic, who are you going to the dance with? *'Sonic': Sally. *'Mordecai': What's with the look? I know you're stressed, but let that stress go and try to impress her. You break dance, right? *'Sonic': Yes. *'Peter Griffin': He's right. The Ballroom Ghosts are now helping the Valetine's dance. *'Mordecai': Hey, Director Fury. Can you host the Valetine's dance? *'Nick Fury': You bet I will. *'Sonic': Hey Tails, my bro! Who are you going to the dance with? *'Tails': You don't want to know. It was Cream the Rabbit. *'Mordecai': I am so proud of you. *'Tails': Thanks, Mordo. I hear that Knuckles likes Rouge the Bat. *'Sonic': Well, Knuckles is lucky, because Rouge has.... you know, hot style. *'Mordecai': She's the bat. *'Sonic': Yes. *'Mordecai': Avengers, Cupid, Autobots, Pops, Skips, Anais, Vinny, Brian Griffin, Jimmy Woo, Jasper Sitwell, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill you become the chaperones. *'Hulk': You bet we will. *'Gumball': What the hecks going on? Hey Valentine party. *'Red': Well one time Studder was dating an onion. *'Gumball': Why does he like onions so much? *'Red': Because onions are his favourite food, he also still gives people 15 slaps. *'Hawkeye': Hey, Cupid use this Happy Valentine's day. *'Cupid': Thanks. What is it? *'Hawkeye': A Crossbow. *'Cupid': Nice. *'Mordecai': Hey, Gumball you gonna take Penny to the dance? *'Gumball': Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *'Maria Hill': White can you bring Female White to the dance? *'Yes.' *'Studder': Hi everybody look what I brought for a date. (Shows them an onion) *'Drake': Studder, you are one of the weirdest people on earth to love an onion *'Studder': Because I like onions! They were my favorite food. But for now I am gonna give you 15 slaps. (Gives Drake 15 slaps) *(Drake sighs in frustration as Studder give him 15 slaps) *'Sonic': Don't worry, they don't hurt at all. *'Mordecai': Hey, Red you gonna take Female Red to the dance? *'Red': Heck yeah! *'Mordecai': Hey, Peter you gonna take your wife, Lois to the dance? *'Peter': I sure am, especially showing her a powerful ring that I plan to give to Lois. *'Mordecai': You bet. We're almost ready. The dance is tonight. Are we ready to impress these girls that you want? *'Iron Man': Oh, yeah. *'Mordecai': You ready for this, Cupid? *'Cupid': Yeah! *'Mordecai': DJ! You ready!? *'Cool Shadé': Oh yeah! *'Mordecai': Let's do it! *(That night at Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Phil Coulson': Aw look, Maria, jelly hearts for Valentine's Day! pokes a heart. Whee! to a table Holy cow, Maria, relax! Of course I washed my hands. Where'd you say they've been?? *'Maria Hill': I'm not sure. *(Nate, Cool Shadé, and Drake enter) *'Maria Hill': What are you guys doing here? *'Nate': The party starts in 5 minutes. We need to straighten some things before people start entering. *'Falcon': Do you guys have everything? The people will be coming any second now! *'Phil Coulson': Right. *'Jimmy Woo': Yes, I do. I hear them! Guys, get to the DJ! *(The gang enters with all of their crushes) *'Phil Coulson': Welcome everyone to the Valentine's Dance. You are in. Food is being served right now. *'Mordecai': Hey Margaret, wanna hit the dance floor? *'Margaret': You bet. I will. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Aw, They make a nice couple. *'Power Man': Yep. Hey who is that DJ over there? He looks familiar. *'Sonic': 'Cause that's Cool Shadé! I gotta go dance with Sally now. *'Nova': Go get her Sonic. *'Sonic': Hey Sally! Wanna dance? *'Sally': Sure thing. *'Falcon': Guys we're the chaperones at the Valentine's Dance. *'Captain America': Indeed it is. *'Hawkeye': Yes we are. Hey, Cupid let's become the chaperones we work together. *'Cupid': Good idea. *'Hawkeye': I got the Red and white arrows just like you Cupid. *'Cupid': Aw, shucks. Where is my first target? *'Hawkeye': Mordecai and Margaret. Let's do it together. *'Cupid': Yeah. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Mordecai and Margaret) *(Mordecai and Margaret kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': It worked We did it. *'Nick Fury (on mic)': Alright everybody, get your dance on because after this song comes a performance! *'Gumball': Nah, I don't need to sing another song. *'Red': Well so am I. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Gumball and Penny but missed) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Red and Female Red) *(Red and Female Red kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': We got it, except for Gumball and Penny. *'Iron Man': Deal with it. *'Hawkeye': We will. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Iron Man and Rescue) *'Hawkeye': Let's go, Cupid. *'Cupid': Right. *'Randy Cunningham': Hawkeye, Cupid. Glad you're here can you hit Theresa Fowler? *'Cupid': You got it, Randy. *(Cupid hits Theresa Fowler but missed and accidently hit Morgan) *'Morgan': Randy. *'Randy Cunningham': Oh, no. Cupid you missed it and you accidently hit Morgan with a love arrow. *'Cupid': Oops. Sorry. *'Morgan': Come, Randy. You're dancing with me. *'Randy Cunningham': Help me. *'Hawkeye': Don't worry, Randy. We're coming. Let's go, Cupid. *'Cupid': Right. *'Theresa Fowler': Debbie, have you seen Randy? *'Debbie Kang': Yeah, he's over there. *'Theresa Fowler': Explain it, Morgan. Why did you steal Randy from me? (Growls) *'Morgan': I'm, not sure. Give me my Randy back. *(Morgan and Theresa Fowler are fighting each other) *'Cool Shadé (on mic)': Whoever is singing it, come up on stage! Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Specials Major Events *Hawkeye & Cupid takes a shot to the lovers: **Mordecai & Margaret **Rigby & Eileen **Benson & Audrey **Mitch & Starla **High Five Ghost & Celia **Thomas & CJ **Gumball & Penny **Darwin & Carrie **Richard & Nicole **Homer & Marge **Peter & Lois **Joe & Bonnie **Cleveland & Donna **Neil & Meg **Sonic & Sally **Red & Female Red **Studder & Studder's onion **Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson **Cooper Daniels & Lucy Mann **Ben Tennyson & Ester **Rook Blonko & Rayona **Tails & Cream **Knuckles & Rouge the Bat **Silver & Blaze **Ant Man & Wasp **Spider-Man & Mary Jane **Wolverine & Rouge the Mutant **Black Panther & Storm **Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman **Iron Man & Rescue **Cyclops & Jean Grey **Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch **Flash Sentry & Twlight **Shinning Armor & Princess Cadance **Spike (Dinosaur) & Rarity **Spike Witwicky & Carly Witwicky **Milhouse Van Houten & Lisa Simpsion **Power Man & Power Woman **Wander & Sylvia **Bob & Linda **Nate & Annie *Mordecai and the gang are schedule for the Valentine's dance. *Nick Fury is hosting the Valentine's dance. *Hawkeye gives Cupid a Crossbow for Valentines. *Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Vartan and Fran Vartan will sing DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again. *Avengers, Cupid, Autobots, Pops, Skips, Anais, Vinny, Brian Griffin, Jimmy Woo, Jasper Sitwell, Chris McCarthy, Eric O'Grady, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill are now the chaperones. *Hawkeye are using red and white arrows just like Cupid. *Theresa Fowler and Morgan are having a catfight to get Randy Cunningham. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Specials